


His New Anchor

by pauliestevens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for 3b, idk how to do tags sorry, mentions Stiles' mom, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauliestevens/pseuds/pauliestevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Nogitsune is defeated, Stiles just wants to be alone.  But not everyone is okay with that plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His New Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my first ones I wrote and I just went off the idea of Stiles being comforted and yeah.
> 
> I don't have a betareader btw so sorry if it's sorta rough. If you'd like to be one, that'd be great :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Stiles wasn’t used to this feeling. The feeling of being absolutely helpless to protect the ones he cared about. He had never really had to deal with this empty pit of emotion until after the big battle. That’s when the despair really sank in.

It was all because of Allison. Allison, one of his best friends, who had met her tragic end. There had been no warning, no way to stop it. Stiles knew deep down it was his fault. This whole mess was. The right to mourn for Allison felt just beyond his reach, as if he was standing behind a glass wall, watching the rest of his friends weep for the lost hunter. He had no right. He caused this, he would face the consequences.

That was the thought that led to his decision to stay in his room until his friends forgot about him. There was nothing else to do but wait.

Stiles had been lying on his bed staring at the ceiling for the past two hours when there came a noise at the window. He tensed, waiting to see what would become of him. His eyes blinked closed. Whatever it was, he didn’t want to see it coming. He listened carefully as the window scraped up. He noted the thump that came when the intruder ran into the laundry hamper. Obviously they hadn’t been in here often enough, which ruled out Scott and Isaac. He heard the rustle of clothing as a jacket was shed to the floor and shoes were discarded. The sheets flew back, allowing chilly outside air to invade from the still open window. A body reclined onto the bed, and relaxed into a position on their back. Stiles was still trying to figure out who was in his bed when he smelled the perfume

This was the perfume he had been in love with since third grade, before he even knew the extent of his feelings. All he knew back then was this girl smelled like the flowers his mom used to put in the kitchen, and that was enough for him. That was what started his affections.

“Lydia,” Stiles breathed out. He cringed inwardly. Any other time this would be the highlight of his life, but now was not a good time.

“Stiles.” She responded. She said nothing else, and that seemed to be the end of it. Stiles shifted awkwardly for a few minutes before addressing the situation.

“Lydia, no offense, but why are you here?” She was silent for such a long time Stiles thought she was just going to ignore him. But no, finally, she spoke.

“You disappeared so quickly. I thought I would check to make sure you were okay.”

“Yeah, well, I’m fine. You can go now.” Stiles responded sullenly. He didn’t want her sympathy. He just wanted some time to mope by himself. That did not include the goddess placed next to him.

“I know why you left. I know what you’re feeling. I can help,” Lydia offered quietly. Stiles scoffed.

“You have no idea what I’m going through Lydia, so if you could leave that would be fantastic. I just need some time by myself, okay?” Lydia shot into a sitting position.

“Listen, asshole, you aren’t the only one going through a tough time right now. Everyone else lost Allison too. You don’t get to abandon the group just because you feel to blame. Do you remember how I brought the psycho alpha wolf back to life? Because I do. That haunts me every day. But was it my fault? No. It wasn’t. Peter possessed me, and the nogitsune possessed you. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and come cry with the rest of your friends, okay? We all need each other right now.” As she had been talking, Lydia’s face had gradually started creeping to a shade closer to her hair, and her eyes were squinting dangerously in Stiles’ direction.

“Look, Lydia, I know bringing Peter back caused some problems, but it didn’t get any close friends killed. That’s all on me.” Stiles replied shakily. His hands trembled and he was biting his lip as he glanced over at Lydia. “Look, tonight was the night I realized that you guys, the pack, are the most important people to me, and I can’t lose any more of you. So just give me tonight to mourn by myself, and I promise I’ll come back with you tomorrow.” Lydia smiled sadly at him, tears in her eyes.

“Sure Stiles. I can do that.” She began to rise up out of the bed, preparing to leave for the night.

“ Could you do one more thing for me?” Lydia paused. “Could you just stay here with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”  
At his last words Stiles finally broke down into silent sobs that wracked his body. Lydia sat back onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him, whispering comforting words in his ear. Stiles curled in on himself, with Lydia’s arms still wound protectively around him.

“You know what my favorite memory of Allison is? It’s back from when we first became good friends…” Lydia began. That’s when she became more than the outstanding leader and amazing brain she was starting to be known for. She became the thing that kept Stiles grounded through the hardest night of his life. They talked the rest of the night about their memories of Allison Argent, the greatest hunter they ever knew. Many tears were shed from both of them into the late hours of the night, when even the creatures of the moon had gone to sleep.

As Lydia talked, Stiles remembered what it was like to feel safe in somebody else’s arms, a feeling he hadn’t had since he was eight years old with the knowledge his mother was close enough to save him. Lydia was what allowed Stiles to leave behind all the tragedy and loss that had occurred in the past few months. She became his new anchor, and the thing that gave him the ability to move past his possession and start living again.

 


End file.
